Lost and Found Again
by FoxWitch
Summary: I'm not sure what to do with this because it's a sequel to another fanfic that got erased. If you have any ideas, do tell, but until I figure it out this fic is on hiatus.


FoxWitch: Hi, y'all. This is a different take on my 'In the Eyes of Ra' story. It's much different though! Here's an update on what I'm, well, updating!  
  
In the Eyes of Ra- On hold, I think New parody called Marik and Bakura vs. the kitchen is coming up Thy magick's Might- probably updating Next chapter of this story should be up within the week!!  
  
Lost and Found, Again  
  
Chapter #1- Book of Shadows  
  
In Egypt  
  
"Hey, Mark, look at this!" called a man from inside the pit. They had just uncovered an ancient tomb in Egypt. The tomb seemed to have belonged to someone of great importance because they were buried with almost the same rites as a Pharaoh. The name on the sarcophagus read 'Malik. Child of Egypt and protector of the Pharaoh.' Which didn't make sense because that would make him a guard. Guards were not of high enough status to be buried with such rites. He must have done something very honorable.  
"Did you find something?" asked the other archeologist, as he climbed inside the tomb to see what his partner wanted.  
John held up what looked to be an ancient book.  
"I think this is the "Book of the Dead(1)" for our mummy friend, Malik, over there, but it's locked," said the archeologist in confusion.  
"Have you tried to find a keyhole?"  
"Yeah. No keyhole at all!" he replied as he handed the book off to his friend. Mark examined the book carefully.  
"Wait," he said, motioning for his friend to come closer. "There are inscriptions on the side," he said, pointing to the ancient text on the binding.  
"Odd," John stated. "That form of hieroglyph has only been found in the tomb of the unknown Pharaoh, but it's mixed with another form from an earlier time period. Do you think that whoever this Malik lived during the same time as the unknown Pharaoh?  
"It's possible," Mark answered, thoughtfully. "I think that if we put our heads together, we might be able to translate this!"  
"Maybe," John said, nodding in agreement. "And maybe it will tell us how to open this book!"  
Soon both archeologists had set to work, attempting to translate the ancient text.  
  
Later  
  
Mark and John looked down at the book in concentration. The book was beautifully made, with a hard binding and a green, cloth cover. Embroidered on the cover, were the depictions of the goddess Maat and the less frequently seen goddess, Karaah(2). Karaah was a lesser goddess who was only mentioned seriously during the time of the unknown Pharaoh. She was goddess of fate and guardian of the shadow realm and was rumored to walk amongst mortals in a mortal form.  
"I've got it," cried Mark. "The strength of the Gods will thus unite," he began to read out loud. "When the fate of life is black and white. The goddess Karaah will rise again and against the shadows she shall defend!"  
"It's a prophecy," John whispered in awe. Mark gasped in surprise, dropping the book it began to glow. Both archeologists took several steps back as the book flew open and the pages began to flap wildly. Within a few seconds, though, the pages stopped flapping and they settled on an open page. Soon enough the tomb was filled with the sound of whispery chanting, that was, seemingly, coming from the book.  
As the chant finished, a huge ray of golden light shot up from the pages, temporarily blinding the archeologists. When the light had faded, it left behind a kneeling figure. John gulped as the figure rose slowly, as if it had been standing statue still for years and was not used to the movement, and began to walk toward them.  
  
Do not fear me, both men heard the echoing voice in their heads, somehow knowing that it's owner stood before them. At that moment, it fully occurred to them that this was no mortal before them.  
"The goddess Karaah will rise again and against the shadows, she shall defend..." mark whispered, awestruck. The figure smile slightly and nodded her head, as if to say 'At least I won't have to explain that much!"  
  
The figure, Karaah, continued to walk forward until she stood directly before them.  
I thank you, the telepathic voice of the goddess spoke again, For waking me from my 5,000 year sleep. Please, take this as a token of my gratitude. She held out a hand to each man. In her hands she held two amulets of the cat goddess, Bast.  
My sister goddess, Bast, shall protect you always, she told the men. I must ask you, said the goddess, to leave the boy in that sarcophagus where he is. He deserves the respect of a thousand gods. As the goddess said this her eyes looked upon the mummy with fond yet sad eyes. 'May you be safe, my love' she thought at the mummy, before turning back to the men.  
Please, forgive me, but I must erase this encounter from your minds. I hope you understand.  
"We understand," Mark said. "But before you erase our memories, may I ask you a question?" Mark asked, hopefully.  
Or course The goddess smiled kindly at the man.  
"What do you look like in your 'true' form? I have always wondered."  
  
I will show you, she replied.  
All at once the beautiful, tan skinned, black haired, Egyptian girl transformed into a goddess. Her hair was streaked with crimson red and her eyes turned from their original green to sharp silver. Giant wings sprouted from her back, resembling those of a phoenix. Tiger-like stripes appeared on her shoulders, arms, legs, and the exposed part of her stomach.  
  
"Your beautiful," John whispered and Mark nodded in agreement.  
Thank you. I wish thee well. she said.  
At this, both men blacked out. When they awoke, they would not remember anything about their meeting with Karaah. They would ship their findings to the Domino museaum of Egyptian history, run by Isis Ishtar. All except the mummy, which they felt, should not be moved from its resting- place. Of course, this is where our real story begins...  
  
FoxWitch: Well? Was it good? Bad? Please review, flames and all! Next chapter will be up shortly! Oh, and Marik and Malik are not the same person but Malik isn't marik's yami either. It's all explained later!  
  
Next Chapter: Marik's Nightmare. 


End file.
